InuYasha
by Kayame92
Summary: Kouga and Ayame have a daughter named Kayame  where my name Kayame originally came from . She is a wolf demon cursed with the Lunar Demon
1. Princess of Wolves

It was a hot and sunny day in Feudal Japan. Birds were perched, singing their tunes. Suddenly, a terrible scream of agony came from afar.

Kouga- c'mon baby…you can do it! Just one more push! Let's go!

Ayame- unless you want me to bite your fricking head off…SHUT UP!

Kouga- I love you too sweetie. How are you doing Naomi?

Naomi, a large white wolf, was breathing heavily in the corner.

Naomi- I'll…live…she's almost ready.

Ayame- *screaming* OH MY GOD!

Kouga- is she almost there Mina?

Mina, the wolf-demon tribe's nurse, nodded and wiped the sweat from her brow.

Mina- just one more big push Lady Ayame…come on now.

Ayame screamed as she pushed. Suddenly, there was crying and wailing.

Mina- congratulations my Lady! It's a beautiful baby girl.

Mina put a tiny wolf-demon baby into Ayame's tired arms. Her eyes lit up.

Ayame- oh she's wonderful! Kouga…look at her!

Kouga- she's beautiful…what should we name her?

Ayame- I have a perfect name…welcome to the world my little Kayame.

Naomi- a little…help please…

Mina- of course Miss Naomi.

Mina knelt down besides Naomi and frowned.

Naomi- what's the matter?

Mina- you're only going to have one pup…

Naomi- I know that!

Mina- oh…well in that case…shall well get her out then?

Naomi- yes please…

A couple of minutes later, a pure white pup was feeding from Naomi. Kouga knelt down beside the pup. He looked at Naomi.

Kouga- her name?

Naomi- Mononoke.

Kouga smiled and put his hand over Mononoke's head.

Kouga- Mononoke, from this day forward, you shall be the protector of Kayame, Princess of the Wolves. May you two grow strong together.

Naomi- we both know they will.

ABOUT 5 YEARS LATER:

Ayame- Kayame! Kayame! Kayame where are you? Naomi have you seen Kayame?

Naomi- no…I haven't seen Mononoke around either…

Ayame- *sigh* where could they have gone now?

Naomi- they're always getting into trouble…

Ayame- runs in the family I suppose…

Naomi- *smiles* yes…I suppose it does.

Ayame and Naomi walked out of the den and looked around. Rain fell from the sky, soaking the outside around them.

Ayame- Kayame wouldn't be out in the rain…she hates it…

Naomi- something is wrong…

Ayame- yeah…this air has a dark evil to it…

Suddenly, Mononoke came running through the bushes.

Naomi- Mononoke!

Mononoke- mommy! Auntie Ayame! It's awful! Sister Kayame…she…she's not normal!

Ayame- where is she Nono?

Mononoke- this way!

They followed the pup through the forest.

Ayame- what could possibly have gone wrong?

Naomi- I'm not sure…

Then, they came to a clearing where the village near the den was located. Ayame gasped in horror.

Ayame- oh my…

Naomi- this…this is awful!

They stared at the village in horror. The houses were all lit on fire and were burning to the ground. Every human that occupied the village was completely slaughtered and left lying in pools of blood.

Ayame- who…who would do this?

Naomi- Nono come to me…

Mononoke- but mommy…

Naomi- now Mononoke!

She slowly made her way to her mother, careful to avoid the bloody bodies.

Ayame- these…poor people…

The three made their way through the destroyed village.

Naomi- what happened here Mononoke?

Mononoke- Kayame…

Ayame- what?

Mononoke- it was Sister. She started acting all weird and then her eyes changed to red and her fangs and claws got bigger! She turned into a really big wolf and started destroying everything and killing all the villagers. I was so scared but I didn't wanna leave her alone.

Ayame- and you were very brave not to. Where is she now?

Mononoke- this way…

Mononoke led them through the village to a lone house. Mononoke nodded to signal she was in there.

Ayame- I need you and your mother to get Kouga and bring him here.

Naomi- but Ayame—

Ayame- trust me Naomi…I think I know what's wrong with Kayame…

Naomi nodded and left with her daughter. Ayame peered into the house.

Ayame- Kayame…sweetie? Honey it's mommy…are you ok?

Voice- m…mommy?

Ayame- Kayame? Where are you sweetheart?

Ayame walked into the house and turned the corner to find her little girl. She was sitting in the middle of the room covered in blood. bodies of women and children surrounded her.

Ayame- Kayame…?

Kayame- *looks up* mommy…what happened? How did I get here…and why am I all dirty and smell bad?

Ayame- oh you don't remember anything…do you baby?

Kayame- what do you mean?

Ayame took her daughter's hand and led her outside. The sun peeked over the mountains in the west, allowing the light to shine on the village. Ayame spoke to her as they walked.

Kayame- you mean…this was me? I hurt all these people?

Ayame nodded sadly.

Ayame- yes my child…you did.

Kayame- but…how?

Ayame opened her mouth to speak, but the wind suddenly picked up. As soon as it appeared, it died. Kouga was standing just in front of them. The look on his face was indescribable.

Ayame- Kouga!

Kayame- daddy!

He took Kayame in his arms and held her close. He looked at Ayame.

Kouga- what happened?

Ayame- she…she destroyed the town.

Kouga- I can see that…but why?

Ayame- I might have an idea…but I hope I'm wrong…


	2. The Lunar Demon

BACK AT THE DEN…Kayame was sleeping in her father's arms.

Kouga- a…lunar demon?

Ayame- yeas…long, long ago, a wolf demon named Lune challenged the powers of the moon. She lost of course…and was punished. Her family was forever cursed for it. A random generation is chosen to hold the curse of the Lunar Demon. It will go on forever unless the carrier can learn to respect the power of the moon.

Kouga- and she was….

Ayame- she was the leader of the Northern Tribe. I suppose Kayame was chosen but I could be wrong…I would have to see during a full moon. She would transform then.

Kouga- last night was a full moon.

Ayame- I have to take her to see my grandfather.

Kouga- he's still alive?

Ayame- Kouga!

Kouga- what? He's just so old…

Ayame- have some respect!

Kouga- sorry…so how long will you be gone…

Ayame- I'm not sure…

Kouga- *smiles* I'll miss you…

Ayame- *kisses Kouga* I'll miss you too…

ONE WEEK LATER…Ayame arrived at the Northern Den. She walked up to an old white wolf.

Ayame- Grandpa…

Elder- ah…Ayame…I've been expecting you.

Ayame- you have?

Elder- I know why you are here.

Ayame- you do?

Elder- come with me child…

Ayame- alright…

Ayame picked up Kayame and followed the Elder.

Kayame- Poppy…where are we going?

Elder- somewhere special youngin'…

They followed the Elder into a cavern. In the middle of the cavern was a woman carved out of stone.

Ayame- *gasps* it's Lune!

Elder- yes…

Ayame gazed in awe at the carved stone of a beautiful wolf-demon. She held a sword in her hand.

Ayame- Grandpa…how long—

Elder- since Lune died. It's been sealed. The doors were opened just months before Kayame was born. This is how I know the reason you are here.

Ayame- huh?

Elder- I happened to be walking through here last night and Lune's eyes glowed red as blood. It was so whine Kayame was born as well although I thought nothing of it. Not until last night. It is Kayame…my dear granddaughter.

Ayame- …I was afraid of that…I brought her to you because of last night.

Elder- what happened?

Ayame- she slaughtered and entire village near the den.

Elder- that's awful…

Ayame- I know…

Elder- what happened?

Ayame- Mononoke told me the story…she said that Kayame's eyes glowed red and her claws and fangs grew sharp. Then she transformed into a giant wolf and started to slaughter everyone.

Elder- I see…

Ayame- so it's true…isn't it. Kayame holds the power of the Lunar Demon within her?

Elder- yes…Kayame holds the terrible and uncontrollable power of the monster…

Ayame- what can we do about it?

Elder- *sighs* truthfully?

Ayame- that would be nice yes…

Elder- absolutely nothing…Kayame must learn on her own how to control and eventually destroy the demon.

Ayame- what? There must be something we can do to help! She's only a child Grandpa!

Elder- I'm sorry Ayame…but there isn't anything we can do for her…

Ayame looked over at her daughter sadly. Kayame was circling Lune in awe. Her eyes met her mother's and she grinned.

Kayame- mommy is this Miss Lune?

Ayame- *smiles sadly* yes my daughter…that is her.

Kayame- wow…she's so pretty!

Ayame- yes…I suppose she is.

Ayame turned to Elder.

Ayame- thank you Grandpa…but we have to go now. Kouga is expecting me home soon and I don't want to keep him waiting.

Elder- yes, I understand.

Ayame- Kayame, c'mon honey we're leaving now.

Kayame- really?

Ayame- yes, Kayame.

Kayame- ok…bye-bye Poppy.

Elder- *smiles* goodbye pup…

Ayame and Kayame left and begin to make their way back home. Kayame held her mother's hand as she looked around.

Kayame- mommy…how come we came to see Poppy?

Ayame- I needed to talk to him about something very important.

Kayame- oh…like what?

Ayame- well Kayame…

Ayame looked into her daughter's shining gold eyes and paused. She took a deep breath and knelt down to pick her up.

Ayame- I want to show you something.

Kayame- uh…ok.

Ayame carried Kayame through the forest until they reached a cliff side looking down to the forest below. Towards the west was an area where everything was completely destroyed and the land was dead.

Kayame- what's that?

Ayame- that's The Dead Scar…it's a patch of land where even grass refuses to grow my child.

Kayame- how come?

Ayame- because the soul of the entire area was destroyed…

Kayame- by who?

Ayame- by Lune…

Kayame- nu-uh! Miss Lune would never do something like that…would she?

Ayame- yes, Kayame…and she did.

Kayame- why would she do that?

Ayame- because…do you remember the village by the den?

Kayame- you mean the one where all the villagers died?

Ayame- yes…she did this for the same reason you destroyed that village.

Kayame- but I don't remember doing it…

Ayame- no…you don't…and neither did Lune when she slayed the land.

Kayame- but why is this happening mommy…I don't understand what's going on…

Ayame- there is something inside you Kayame…something horrible.

Kayame- how did it get there? Is it because I eated daddy's cooking?

Ayame- *laughs* no my child…that's a whole other story. The thing inside you is a terrible monster who will stop at nothing to get what it wants.

Kayame- well…what does it want?

Ayame- it wants…it wants death.

Kayame- death?

Ayame- yes…it's a terrible demon who wants nothing but to see bloodshed.

Kayame- how did it get there?

Ayame- it's there because Miss Lune made a mistake.

Kayame- what kind of mistake?

Ayame- the kind of mistake that only a strong and pretty little girl like you can fix…

Kayame- how do I do that?

Ayame-…I'll tell you when you're old enough to understand.

They began to walk again. A few minutes later, Kayame poked Ayame's shoulder. She looked down at her daughter.

Ayame- yes?

Kayame- will you tell me now? I'm older.

Ayame- *smiles* you know what I meant Kayame. Don't be trying to be a little smarty pants on your mommy now.

Kayame- *giggles* sorry mommy.

Ayame- now let us go home and see daddy.

Kayame- yay! Daddy!


	3. Enter Hanyou

They didn't arrive home until late the next night. Ayame sent Kayame straight to bed and approached Kouga.

Kouga- what did the Elder say about her?

Ayame- there is nothing we can do…

Kouga- what?

Ayame- I'm sorry Kouga…but it's what he said. Kayame does indeed hold the Lunar Demon within her. Kayame is the only one who can do anything…but she is much too young to know now. So we will have to do something with her until she is.

Kouga- like what? Lock her up somewhere and hope she doesn't get out?

Ayame- we'll have too…or just let her…roam and hope she doesn't come across any villages…

Kouga-…alright…*sighs* I do sure hope that she learns…I couldn't bear to see our little girl turn into some kind of blood thirsty demon and regret everything for the rest of her life…

Ayame- me too sweetheart…

ELEVEN YEARS LATER…the sun shone outside of the den and Kayame was wandering around the cavern.

Kayame- dad…I'm so bored!

Kouga- well go find something to do…go hunt or something.

Kayame- I can never catch anything!

Kouga- *looks at Kayame* are you joking?

Kayame- no I'm not joking!

Kouga- Kayame that's why I gave you those Jewel shards when you turned 13…with those in your legs and one in your arm you're unstoppable.

Kayame- really?

Kouga- have you even tried?

Kayame- well…not really…

Kouga- exactly…now go hunting. And take Mononoke with you…she could lose a few…she's getting on the heavy side.

Voice- I heard that!

They turned to see a gigantic wolf the size of a horse walk into the cavern.

Kouga- you were meant to.

Mononoke- gee thanks pops…

Kouga- yeah, no problem.

Kayame- ok…well we'll see you later ok dad?

Kouga- ok…be careful.

Kayame- yeah, yeah we know.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER…Kayame and Mononoke were walking through the forest.

Mononoke- am I really getting fat?

Kayame- oh you have got to be kidding me Nono…you really believe him?

Mononoke- well yeah…kinda…

Kayame- *laughs* of course not. It's just your winter coat coming in, you know that.

Mononoke- yeah…I suppose…

Kayame- Nono…

Mononoke- ok, ok I believe you.

Kayame- good.

Mononoke- *stops suddenly* wait…

Kayame- what's wrong?

Mononoke- do you smell that?

Kayame- *sniffs the air* I don't smell anything…

Mononoke- it…it smells like your Jewel shards…

Kayame- that must mean it's the rest of the Shikon Jewel! What way is it coming from?

Mononoke- *sniffs the air*…um…west.

Kayame hopped on Mononoke's back.

Kayame- well…shall we go get it?

Mononoke- we shall.

Mononoke took off towards the west and not much later she suddenly stopped, almost causing Kayame to fly off.

Kayame- what the hell was that?

Mononoke- it's close.

Kayame- well yeah but I was hoping you wouldn't stop when we're close but stop when we're there!

Mononoke- hush! Someone is there…

Kayame- huh?

Kayame stopped to listen. She heard the noise of a campfire crackling about 50 feet away.

Kayame- it's a camp…

Mononoke- yeah…and whoever is there has the Jewel.

Kayame- they smell like humans…and one smells like…both a human and a demon…is that possible?

Mononoke- I'm not sure…lets check it out.

Kayame- ok.

They continued walking until they could see the light of the campfire. Kayame signaled Mononoke to stay put as she went to investigate. She peered through the trees. There she could see a small group of humans.

Mononoke- well? Are they a threat?

Kayame- I'm not sure…they're all humans…but one of them is a monk. There is also a woman demon slayer…

Mononoke- a demon slayer? I thought they were extinct!

Kayame- well apparently not…

Mononoke- any others?

Kayame- yes…there is one more human. A girl…I'm not sure what she is. Then there is a demon fox child and a cat demon…but none of them has that peculiar smell…someone is missing…Mononoke do you see anyone back there?

There was silence.

Kayame- Mononoke?

Kayame turned around to see that Mononoke wasn't there. But instead was a boy with white hair and dog ears.

Kayame- you're the one…you're the one who smells like both a human and a demon. You must be a half-breed…Inuyasha am I right?

Inuyasha- and how the hell would you know that?

Kayame- I've heard stories from my father. He's told me much about you.

Inuyasha- well I don't know who your father is but him and you would be smart to avoid me.

Kayame- *laughs* yeah right! Dad told me that you're one of the worst fighters he's ever seen!

Inuyasha- *growls* what did you say?

Kayame- that you suck…

Inuyasha- *clenches teeth* you stink of wolf…you must be from the wolf demon tribe.

Kayame- from it? Hell, I'm gonna be the leader!

Inuyasha- please…you're nothing but a scrawny little kid.

Kayame- what?

Inuyasha- I said that you're a little girl who is about to go crying back to her daddy.

Kayame- you're gonna regret that mutt!

Inuyasha- am I really? That's pretty hard to believe…what are you gonna do? Scratch me with those pathetic excuses for claws?

Kayame- you have no idea what I can do.

Kayame was about to charge at the hanyou, but a voice stopped her in her tracks.

Voice- Inuyasha? Inuyasha what are you doing?

Inuyasha- stay out of it Kagome…

A human girl with long black hair came from the trees. She was dressed in a green and white school uniform and carrying a bow and arrows. Following her was a boy monk and a female demon slayer. The necklace around her neck caught Kayame's attention.

Kayame- you there…girl.

Kagome- me?

Kayame- yes you…Kagome, right?

Kagome- um…yes…

Kayame- Kagome…by order of my father, give me the Shikon Jewel or die!


	4. Siblings

Kagome- what?

Kayame- you heard me human! Mononoke, retrieve the necklace!

Mononoke- *nods and jumps onto Kagome*

Inuyasha- KAGOME!

Mononoke put her head towards Kagome's neck and stole the necklace, and the Shikon Jewel that was attached to it.

Kayame- good work Mononoke…now lets go!

Inuyasha- Kagome! Are you ok?

Kagome- yeah…but…my necklace…

Inuyasha- what about it? It's just a necklace.

Kagome- it has the Shikon Jewel attached to it!

Inuyasha- WHAT?

Kayame- hey…mutt.

Inuyasha- what did you call me?

Kayame- don't be blaming the human. I would've found the Jewel anyways.

Kagome- what?

Kayame- yeah…see Mononoke here? She can sniff out the Jewel.

Inuyasha- that's how she knew exactly where it was…

Kayame- bingo...man you guys are geniuses aren't you? Oh…whatever will I do…I'm up against a dim-witted half breed and a bunch of humans…

Inuyasha- what did you call me?

Kayame- an idiot half breed. You gonna do something about it…puppy?

The demon slayer leaned over to whisper to the monk.

Demon Slayer- Miroku…don't you think there is something familiar about this girl?

Miroku- yes I agree Sango…it's almost as if she is Kouga.

Kagome- I was thinking the same thing…

Inuyasha- heh…Kouga or not…she's dead!

Inuyasha runs at top speed towards Kayame with his claws ready to strike.

Inuyasha- IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!

Kayame moves out of danger at the last possible second, causing Inuyasha to hit the ground.

Miroku- what incredible speed!

Sango- how is it possible to move that fast?

Kagome- I can't believe I didn't notice it before…INUYASHA!

Inuyasha- what now?

Kagome- she has the last of the Jewel shards!

Kayame- damn…I forgot what dad told me about that human girl…

Inuyasha- are you serious?

Kagome- yes! I can see them…one in her right arm and one in each of her legs!

Inuyasha- finally…after I kill you…we'll have the whole Jewel and I can finally become a full-fledged demon!

MEANWHILE, ELSEWHERE…a dog demon was walking with a young human girl and an imp.

Dog Demon- come Jakken, Rin…we are leaving this place.

Jakken- yes Lord Sesshomaru.

Rin- wait for me!

Jakken- Lord Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru- yes, Jakken.

Jakken- Inuyasha has almost the whole Shikon Jewel…does he not?

Sesshomaru- yes…

Jakken- what will he do with it if he gets all of the shards?

Sesshomaru- he will use it to become a full-fledged demon.

Jakken- well…I suggest it would be a good idea that you kill Inuyasha now before that happens, and then keep the Jewel for yourself!

Sesshomaru- yes…but how will I find the rest of it?

Jakken- oh…uh…well…

Rin- I know who has the last three shards!

Sesshomaru- really…?

Jakken- well who is it? Speak up girl!

Rin- it's my big sister Kayame!

Sesshomaru- big…sister?

Rin- well…she's like a sister…she saved me!

Sesshomaru- *looks at Jakken* and where were you at the time that Rin needed saving?

Jakken- I…I…

Rin- Master Jakken was roaming around because I was at the river washing my clothes.

Rin- *singing* la, la, la.

Rin loses her balance and falls into the rushing river.

Rin- Help! Help! Lord Sesshomaru!

There was a splash nearby and something grabbed Rin. Then she was being dragged through the water to shore.

Voice- are you ok?

Rin- *looks up* yes…thank you so much! Who are you?

?- I'm Kayame…what's your name?

Rin- I'm Rin.

Kayame- nice to meet you…where are your parents?

Rin- I don't have any parents.

Kayame- so you're here all by yourself?

Rin- no…I'm traveling with Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jakken.

Kayame- well…where are they?

Rin- Lord Sesshomaru is trying to find his brother so he can kill him.

Kayame- um…ok…you know you should really be more careful.

Rin- I know…

Kayame- you're lucky I was around.

Rin- yeah…how did you get here so fast?

Kayame- huh? Oh I have three shards of the Shikon Jewel. My father told me they're the last of the shards.

Rin- wow! That's so cool!

Kayame- yeah…

Rin goes up to Kayame and hugs her.

Kayame- uh…what are you doing?

Rin- thank you…big sister.

Kayame- *smiles* you're welcome…little sister.

Sesshomaru- I see…Inuyasha must have found her by now. We must leave immediately.

Jakken & Rin- Ok.

Sesshomaru flies off with Rin and Jakken.

BACK WITH KAYAME…

Inuyasha- slow down so I can kill you!

Kayame- and why would I do that?

Inuyasha- GRR~~

Kayame- face it…you're never gonna catch me.

Inuyasha stops next to Kagome.

Inuyasha- Kagome…when I say so, shoot your arrow at the fur covering her shoulders and pin her.

Kagome- right.

Inuyasha leaps up, and lads next to Kayame. She starts to run away.

Inuyasha- now Kagome!

Kayame- huh?

Kagome shoots the arrow and it hits a nearby tree with a loud thud.

Kagome- direct hit!

Kayame- what the hell?

Inuyasha- now this is where you die…

Inuyasha removes his Tetsuiga from its sheath and held it in front of him. Wind formed around the blade.

Kayame- what is this?

Inuyasha- WINDSCAR!

The windscar headed straight for Kayame. Suddenly, it disappeared and smoked rose from the explosion.

Inuyasha- what the hell?

Kayame- huh? That's it?

The smoke cleared and Sesshomaru was standing in front of Kayame.

Inuyasha- *glares* Sesshomaru…


	5. Blood Mimic

Kayame- that's Sesshomaru?

Voice- Kayame!

Rin came running up to Kayame.

Kayame- Rin! I missed you squirt!

Rin- I'll get you down!

Rin climbed the tree and leaned over a branch to remove the arrow. Kayame lands on the ground and Rin jumped onto her back.

Kayame- *laughs* hey.

Rin- *giggles* hey.

Kayame- so…that's Sesshomaru huh?

Rin- yupp!

Kayame- who's the elf?

Jakken- I am not an elf!

Rin- that's Master Jakken.

Sesshomaru- Rin, take her and hide yourselves…

Kayame- what?

Rin- well since you're my big sister, he doesn't want you to get hurt.

Kayame- please…I can fight.

Sesshomaru- suit yourself, wolf demon.

Kayame walks up and stands next to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru- younger brother…you will die here.

Inuyasha- I'd like to see you try Sesshomaru!

Kayame- he's…your brother?

Sesshomaru- yes…

Kayame- and…you want to kill him?

Sesshomaru- yes…

Kayame- why?

Sesshomaru- for his blade…the Tetsuiga…and for the Shikon Jewel.

Kayame- Tetsuiga…?

Inuyasha- yeah…it's my sword and he's not gonna get it!

Kayame- yeah? But I bet I can.

Sesshomaru- …this should be interesting.

Kayame- take THIS!

Kayame threw razor sharp knives the shape of leaves at Inuyasha. He tried to dodge them, but failed.

Inuyasha- damn…she's too fast…

Kagome- Inuyasha! You're bleeding!

Inuyasha- I'm fine…a little blood never hurt me.

Kayame- really? Then allow me to show you that I can make it hurt!

Kayame sprints straight for Inuyasha. She jumped into the air, and Inuyasha did too. He knocked Kayame to the ground.

Rin- I remember this move…she showed it to me…

Kayame hit the ground and lied there on her stomach. Inuyasha landed next to her, smirking.

Inuyasha- you're weak wolf.

Kayame- don't under estimate me…

Kayame trips him, causing him to fall on top of her and drop his Tetsuiga.

Kayame- damn you're fat!

Inuyasha rolls over to grab his sword, but Kayame quickly jumps up and lands in front of it.

Inuyasha- you'll never be able to carry it.

Kayame- wanna bet?

Inuyasha- there's no way! There's a special barrier that only I can pass!

Rin- it doesn't matter…

Kayame- BLOOD MIMIC!

Kayame runs up, shoves her hand onto Inuyasha's open flesh wound, then jumps back. Inuyasha stared in awe at her hand. It was glowing yellow as was the blood on his chest.

Inuyasha- what the hell?

Rin- this is it…

Kayame walks up to the Tetsuiga and picks it up.

Inuyasha- impossible!

Voice- interesting…

Inuyasha- Myoga? You're still here? I thought you would've run away by now.

Myoga- yes…but it is only because I find this maneuver very interesting.

Inuyasha- what do you mean?

Myoga- it is a move that only special and certain demons, preferably wolves, are born with.

Kagome- what does it do?

Myoga- well...to put it simply, she uses the blood of another demon…and mimics it to her own abilities.

A small fox demon jumps onto Kagome's shoulders.

Fox Demon- mimics?

Myoga- precisely Shippo…when she used that move, she stole Inuyasha's abilities. It is almost as if she is him.

Kagome- so she uses the DNA of others?

Myoga- yes.

Kayame- are you ladies done? I'd like to fight now.

Sesshomaru- interesting…

Jakken- she did what even Me Lord could not do!

Sesshomaru casually smacked Jakken across the back of the head, leaving a bump.

Jakken- oh…how could you be so cruel Lord Sesshomaru…

Kayame- now how are you supposed to fight mutt? I got your sword.

Inuyasha- GRR~~~ I'll fight with my claws!

Kayame- alright…let's get this party started shall we? TETSUIGA!

The Tetsuiga transformed.

Miroku- incredible! She can even use the Tetsuiga to its full power!

Kayame- heh…this should be fun. (What's this? This wind is incredible…this must be it…)

Kayame raises the Tetsuiga and wind swirls around her and the blade.

Inuyasha- no…

Sesshomaru- hm…

Kagome- impossible! Is that…?

Kayame- oh yeah! Have a taste of your own sword you mongrel! WINDSCAR!

The Windscar headed straight for Inuyasha.

Sango- KIRARA!

Kirara ran out and grabbed Inuyasha at the last possible second.

Kayame- damn…I missed. No matter…I have what I came for. Mononoke, come!

Mononoke comes out of the bushes where Rin is hidden.

Kayame- is she safe?

Mononoke- yes.

Kayame- good…*hops onto Mononoke* oh…before I go, here's your sword back.

She sticks the Tetsuiga into the ground and Mononoke takes off with Kayame on her back.

Sesshomaru- now Inuyasha…give me the Shikon Jewel…

Kagome- we don't have it!

Sesshomaru- *glares at Kagome* then who does?

Inuyasha- that scrawny wolf who you just let get away!

Sesshomaru- …I see…Rin, Jakken.

Rin- yes Lord Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru- let us leave now.

Inuyasha- what? No!

But before Inuyasha could stop them, Sesshomaru flew off with Rin and Jakken.

Inuyasha- no! Damn you Sesshomaru! Come back! Come back and FIGHT ME!


	6. Falling In Love

BACK WITH KAYAME…

Kayame- yes! I can't believe I have it! Father is going to be so proud!

Voice- or disappointed…

Kayame- what?

Voice- considering you will be going home empty handed.

Kayame- who are you! Show yourself, coward!

A young priestess walks out of the trees.

Priestess- My name…is Kikyo. I have come for the Shikon Jewel.

Kayame- I've heard of you…you're the priestess who protected the Jewel from demons…and purified it.

Kikyo- yes…now…give me the Jewel wolf demon.

_Kouga- remember this Kayame…no one can be trusted when it comes to the Shikon Jewel…not even humans._

_Kayame- yes father._

Kayame- no…you will not have it. You're not Kikyo.

Kikyo's eyes turned red. She began to transform.

Kayame- you…how DARE you impersonate he priestess Kikyo.

Demon- GIVE ME THE JEWEL CHILD!

Mononoke- um…I don't think it cares that it did.

Kayame- alright…I guess I'll have to kill then.

Demon- HA! GOOD LUCK SHRIMP.

Kayame- what was that?

Demon- A PUNY LITTLE GIRL LIKE YOU COULDN'T POSSIBLY DEFEAT ME!

Kayame- grr~~

Kayame jumps in the air straight for the demon's head.

Kayame- EAT FOOT!

She attempts to kick the demon's face, but he raises his hand and smacked Kayame down to the ground. Mononoke runs over to her sister.

Mononoke- Kayame! Are you ok?

Kayame- …

Mononoke- she's out cold…

Mononoke turns towards the demon.

Mononoke- you're dead!

Demon- AWW…WHAT A CUTE PUPPY HAHAHA

Mononoke- I am NOT a puppy!

She runs top speed towards the demon and head butted him.

Demon- AHHH!

He fell to the ground. Mononoke flew backwards and hit a tree.

Mononoke- I have to protect the Jewel…*looks at Kayame on the ground* for Kayame…

Demon- *stands up* YOU'RE A DEAD WOLF!

ELSEWHERE…

Rin- her den is this way! We're almost there!

Jakken- you have been saying that for the last hour girl…

Rin- well this time it's true!

Sesshomaru- *stops*

Jakken- what is it Master?

Sesshomaru- I smell blood.

Rin- huh?

Sesshomaru- this way.

Sesshomaru takes off in the other direction.

Rin- LORD SESSHOMARU WAIT FOR US!

Sesshomaru finally stops in the forest clearing where Kayame is. Rin and Jakken catch up.

Rin- *huff huff* Lord Sesshomaru…where are we?

Jakken- look! It's a demon!

Rin- and there's Mononoke!

The see Mononoke seriously injured, but refusing to give up the fight.

Jakken- what a shame…

Rin- wait…where's Kayame?

Rin looks around frantically. She finds Kayame lying next to a tree and she runs to her side.

Rin- sister…sister wake up! Please wake up! *starts to cry* sister? KAYAME!

Jakken- Me Lord…what should we do?

Sesshomaru- you go watch over Rin. I will slay the demon.

Jakken- …um…yes My Lord. *runs over to Rin*…uh…

Rin- *bawling*

Jakken- there…there?

Sesshomaru- wolf, take rest.

Mononoke- thank you…

Mononoke bows her head and goes to lay next to Kayame.

Demon- WELL…WHO IS THIS?

Sesshomaru takes out his sword.

Demon- OH! I'M SO SCARED!

Sesshomaru- *slices the demon in half* …you should be. *turns and walks toward Kayame and the others*

Rin- WAAAAHHH! KAYAME!

Sesshomaru- Rin stop that. Kayame is not dead.

Rin- *sniffle* she's not?

Sesshomaru- no.

Rin- oh…

Sesshomaru- *picks up Kayame* I am taking her to the river.

Rin- how come?

Sesshomaru- you want me to help her…do you not Rin?

Rin- well…yes.

Sesshomaru- then let us go.

AT THE RIVER…

Rin- Mononoke can you fill this with water?

Mononoke- of course. *fills the bucket with water then comes back*

Rin- argh…this is heavy.

Sesshomaru- here.

He takes it from Rin and dumps it onto Kayame.

Kayame- *coughs* HOLY HELL THAT'S COLD!

Rin- sister!

Kayame- Rin! You're ok!

Kayame tries to sit up.

Kayame- *cries in pain*

Rin- sister!

Sesshomaru- you shouldn't move. It will make you're injuries worse.

Kayame- *looks at Sesshomaru and blushes* r…right of course. *lies back down*

Sesshomaru- Rin…I will return.

Rin- ok. I will wait for your return with sister.

Jakken- I will go with you My Lord!

Sesshomaru glares at Jakken.

Jakken- or I could stay here…that's good too.

Sesshomaru leaves.

Rin- where do you think he's going?

Jakken- somewhere important…

Kayame- yeah…(what is this strange feeling…it's almost like I have…feelings for Sesshomaru…)

Rin- something wrong big sister?

Kayame- no…it's nothing.

Mononoke- liar…

Kayame smacks her across the back of the head.

Kayame- hush!

Mononoke- GRR~~

Kayame- I'm tired…

Rin- me too…

Kayame and Rin fall asleep next to Mononoke.


	7. Lunar Demon Released

WITH SESSHOMARU…

Sesshomaru- you're daughter is with me.

Kouga- I see.

Ayame- keep her as long as you need Lord Sesshomaru.

Kouga- what?

Ayame- well you're always telling me to let her explore.

Kouga- alright…Sesshomaru…right?

Sesshomaru- yes.

Kouga- keep her then…as long as she is safe.

Ayame- Kouga…he smells like a dog…

Sesshomaru- I am a dog…

Kouga- so…you're a mutt.

Ayame- KOUGA!

Kouga- what?

Sesshomaru- no…that is my younger brother.

Kouga- heh?

Sesshomaru explains he is Inuyasha's elder brother and how he despises him.

Ayame- doesn't Kayame want to kill him too?

Kouga- yeah…runs in the family.

Ayame- *sigh* like father, like daughter.

Kouga- thank you Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru leaves.

Kouga- hmm…

Ayame- I bet she likes him.

Kouga- you think so?

Ayame- I know so.

WITH KAYAME…

Jakken- I can't believe he left me to babysit again!

Footsteps come from the trees.

Jakken- who…who's there?

Voice- can you help me? Please…

Jakken- show yourself!

A boy comes out of the woods.

Boy- please…help me find my sister…

Jakken- who are you? Who is your sister?

Boy- my sister…is Sango of the Demon Slayers.

Jakken- you are the boy who Naraku was manipulating.

Boy- I am.

Jakken- what was your name boy?

Boy- Kohaku.

Jakken- how are you still alive? You don't have the Jewel shard in your back anymore.

Kohaku- I was told my love for Sango kept me alive after my shard was removed…

Jakken- amazing…Mononoke?

Mononoke- what? I was sleeping you know!

Jakken- can you take this boy to his sister?

Mononoke- what do I look like, a taxi service?

Jakken- do it or I will tell Kayame that you abandoned a young human child in need.

Mononoke- fine…*grumbles insults under her breath*

Kohaku gets onto Mononoke.

Jakken- now hold on tight.

Kohaku- ok…I'm sorry for inconveniencing you.

Mononoke- yeah, ok. *takes off*

Jakken- *sigh*

Sesshomaru- I have returned.

Jakken- My Lord! Where did you go?

Sesshomaru- I went to see Kayame's parents.

Jakken- why?

Sesshomaru- she is staying with us.

Jakken- I see…her abilities will come to great use for us.

Sesshomaru- yes…she also has the whole Jewel.

Kayame- actually…Mononoke has it.

Jakken- WHAT?

Kayame- something wrong?

Jakken- well…that Kohaku boy came…but he was freed from Naraku's grasp…he said he wanted to go to his sister…so I...sent him and Mononoke…to find her…?

Sesshomaru- I see…

Kayame- who is his sister?

Jakken- the Demon Slayer Sango…

Kayame- WHAT?

Sesshomaru- do you know her?

Kayame- she is the Demon Slayer that is traveling with Inuyasha!

Sesshomaru- Jakken you fool! How could you send the Jewel straight back into Inuyasha's grasp?

Jakken- I deeply apologize My Lord! Please forgive me!

Sesshomaru- *glares* you shall be punished…later.

Jakken- *groans* oh no…Jakken what have you done…

Sesshomaru- Kayame?

Kayame- yes?

Sesshomaru- I went to see your parents.

Kayame-…you did?

Sesshomaru- yes…you are to stay with me.

Kayame- really?

Sesshomaru- yes.

Rin- cool!

Sesshomaru- one more thing…

Kayame- um…yeah?

Sesshomaru- you may accompany me to kill Inuyasha and take back the Jewel.

Kayame- I would be honored.

Sesshomaru- Jakken take care of Rin.

Jakken- yes My Lord…

They leave Jakken and Rin.

Sesshomaru- are you sure you are ready for battle? You are still injured.

Kayame- I'll be fine…

Sesshomaru- alright.

Kayame- how do you know where to go?

Sesshomaru- I don't…I was hoping you could tell me.

Kayame- ok…*sniffs the air* Mononoke's scent is this way.

She takes off running and Sesshomaru follows her.

Kayame- (wow…he's fast!)

Suddenly, she stops and looks up. Sesshomaru stops next to her.

Sesshomaru- is there a problem? *looks up* a full moon…

Kayame- that's…just it.

Sesshomaru- hm?

Kayame- any wolf cursed with the Lunar Demon goes on a killing spree on the full moon. Because of the obsession of blood…I have been killing so many innocent people as long as I can remember…

Sesshomaru- we can use that for our advantage then.

Kayame- what?

Sesshomaru- we can use your Lunar Demon to kill Inuyasha.

Kayame- actually…my Lunar Demon kills everyone visible…even…you…

Sesshomaru- I see…

Kayame- AAAHHH! *falls to the ground in pain*

Sesshomaru- Kayame!

Kayame- get…away…

Sesshomaru- I will not.

Kayame- do…it…now…*winces*

Kayame starts to grow fur and her teeth grow bigger.

Sesshomaru- she's…transforming.

Seconds later, Kayame transformed into a giant brown wolf with a white stomach.

Kayame- _I WILL KILL ANYONE WHO GETS IN MY WAY!_

Sesshomaru- this scent…what incredible power…

Kayame- _YOU…DOG!_

Sesshomaru- yes…?

Kayame- _YOU DIE HERE!_


End file.
